Kiro
' '''Kiro is the main protagonist of Sift Renegade, main antagonist and final boss in Sift Heads 5 and one of the playable characters in the Sift Heads World series.Master Description A real modern Samurai. Kiro was once known as the best killer of his clan, the Yakuza. However, after a betrayal and the murder of his brother he has rebelled against the group, murdering all those responsible or anyone who got in his way. Certainly the best of the team when it comes to persuasive tactics. His Father Kazuki was Killed by Master Yuuma. Biography Early Life Kiro is the son of a well-known family with direct ties to the Japanese mafia; better known as the Yakuza. He was one of the best assassins of his clan and with a portfolio garnished with so many assassinations, it’s no surprise that he quickly became one of the best killers in the Orient. His dexterity with all types of Samurai weapons would become essential and his expertise. Revenge One day his youngest brother, Kienji, would lose his life because of the internal corruption that was raging among the organisation. From that day, Kiro’s anger exploded into black vengeance. He would quickly discover who the killer was; Vinnie. (See Sift Renegade 2) Although he would also find out that the hit was ordered from within his clan. After much bloodshed Kiro and Vinnie would put their rivalry aside and find common ground. In that same instance, an unpredictable association would be formed between them. From there Sift Heads World – Act 1 begins. Family Kiro has one confirmed sibling, his younger brother, Kienji, who was killed during Sift Heads 4. According to that mission's details, the younger brother was planning a revolt with other young members of the Yakuza against the older members. Vinnie was hired to stop the revolt by killing the brother while he was being flanked by two guards. Relationships 'Vinnie' After Kiro had killed several members of the Triads, he found out that they hired Vinnie to kill his brother, Kienji. Kiro then kidnaps Shorty to lure Vinnie and try to kill him. When Kiro got defeated by Vinnie, the latter spared him and told him to find the one who hired him instead, since he had no quarrels against Kiro. Ultimately, acknowledging that the Yakuzas are behind his back, Kiro decides to put his hatred aside and associated with his brother's killer. Upon being a newcomer to the gang, Kiro and Vinnie appear to be on good terms, though they tend to be snarky with each other. When Kiro finds out that Vinnie likes to live in the past, he starts to make fun of him, even to a point where Vinnie threatened him to throw himself out of his car. Not only that, he often annoys Vinnie by teasing about his age. ("You even look like an old, retired bounty hunter..."; "At least your girl is young!"; "You're still hearing about old forgotten rock? By the way, how old are you?"). Aside from that, Kiro still liked Vinnie since he liked his equipment and had interesting missions. After they had killed Alonzo and Yumma, Kiro tried to help Vinnie from criminal organizations, but the leaders got away. Kiro wonders how Vinnie is notorious to crime syndicates. Kiro then started to guard the safehouse gates and told Vinnie that if leaves his HQ unprotected it might get blown up again. 'Shorty' In order to lure out Vinnie, Kiro attempted to kidnap Shorty and took her hostage during his renegade. But despite that, he had nothing against Shorty as he only wanted to take his revenge. After joining up with Vinnie, Kiro and Shorty seemed to grow friendly to each other. When Kiro fought Yakuza bikers, Shorty asked him if he needed any help. Despite their friendly relationship, they usually tease each other during Sift Heads World: Act 3, Shorty told Kiro that she and Vinnie will miss his enemies more than they will miss him, also when Kiro go to the bathroom while Shorty is bathing and she will say "Are you trying to make Vinnie jealous?" Kiro then apologizes and said he is just at the wrong door and if Shorty talks to Kiro, while he is playing basketball Kiro, says "Don't worry, I will not scratch your Cooper!" this could mean that Shorty is aware that Kiro might accidentally break her things. She does not like when Kiro acts rowdy, as shown in Sift Heads World Act 4 when Kiro jumped out of a helicopter without a parachute. Besides all that, Shorty sees Kiro as a good friend, and Kiro sometimes often flirt with Shorty, but never around Vinnie, who would probably confront him. Appearances Known characters killed by Kiro Characters Kiro can kill at Sift Heads World This Characters Kiro can kill if he is chosen. Trivia *Kiro is a fan of sport bikes, which is his signature means of transportation in the Sift Heads World series. *If Kiro stays idle during the Sift Renegade games, he will begin stretching and cracking his neck. *He always carries a katana on his back, but it can't be used in every game it appears. It may serve as a primary weapon in Sift Renegade series only. *Depending on which character is chosen during Sift Heads World: Act 5 - An Exotic Job, Kiro can get injured by the rocket launcher that overturns the bounty hunters' jeep. *If he is chosen during SHW-Act 3, he may accidentally walk into the safehouse's bathroom while Shorty is bathing. She will ask him, "Are you trying to make Vinnie jealous?" He will quickly respond, "Sorry, wrong door!" *It is a rumor that his last name is either Takahashi or Yamamoto. *The Kanji on his katana reads "Umeruto" (梅根 Blossom Stem), this could be the katana's name. *He is the only playable character in Sift Heads World not to wear glasses. Gallery Kiro's bike.jpg|Kiro fighting Yakuza Bikers Hand.jpg|Kiro Cutting off Alonzo's hand K.jpg|Kiro Dark Body Shot Kiro Skydiving.jpg|Kiro Skydiving at Sift Heads World Act 4: Cold Memories Sift-heads-kiro.jpg Kiro.jpg|Kiro Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kiro Category:Vinnie